This invention relates to improved evaporative coolers. In many instances in which refrigerated air conditioning is too expensive for use, or impractical for some other reason, a room or building can be cooled rather effectively by an evaporative type cooler, in which water is evaporated into the air to absorb part of its heat by the well known evaporative cooling effect. The water is usually delivered onto a pad formed of fibrous material, with a flow of air being drawn through the pad by a blower to evaporate the moisture and discharge the cooled air into the room or rooms which are to be cooled.
The conventional evaporative coolers of which I am aware are normally shaped as rectangular boxes, having a pad or pads mounted in one or more of their sides, with the blower contained within the box and drawing air through the pad. Such rectangular arrangements are relatively expensive to construct, and cumbersome to mount, and may be difficult to clean and service.